


Ambrosia

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She couldn't breathe.Everything was going in slow motion. Cinder's mutilated, grimm-like arm, reaching for her girlfriend, who was staring, wide eyed in shock, too injured to get out of the way. The drops of rain that fell from the sky. Ruby's own heartbeat felt so slow that for a moment, she thought it had stopped.





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first time writing RWBY, so I hope I got everyone's character down!

She couldn't breathe. 

Everything was going in slow motion. Cinder's mutilated, grimm-like arm, reaching for her girlfriend, who was staring, wide eyed in shock, too injured to get out of the way. The drops of rain that fell from the sky. Ruby's own heartbeat felt so slow that for a moment, she thought it had stopped.

Maria's words from that day with the Apathy flooded her mind once more. As Cinder's claws grew ever closer to Penny's chest, Ruby closed her eyes, attempting to calm herself.

Life is precious. Life must be protected. Ruby knew this. It had driven her to use her powers before. But this time? This time she had a second chance. Another shot to save the life most precious to her.

She lost Penny once. She couldn't do it again.

As the huntress took a deep breath, memories flooded back into her mind.

_After a few hours smoothing everything over with the Atlas military - avoiding arrest thanks to General Ironwood - the team made their way to a nearby hotel to rest. It had been an exhausting week, and while the brief break at the Cotta household had been nice, they still hadn't been able to fully recharge. Between Oscar disappearing for a bit, team JNR seeing the memorial to Pyrrha, Adam attacking Yang and Blake, and the whole Cordo-Grimm fiasco, the group was drained, in all senses of the word._

_They ended up splitting up into two rooms. Team RWBY, Qrow and Maria in one, and Team JNR with Oscar in the other._

_Weiss immediately sat down on one of the three plush beds, sighing and staring out the window. She was clearly on edge, but when Ruby attempted to comfort her, the ex-heiress politely declined and laid on her back, dozing off within a few minutes._

_Blake and Yang both flopped onto the second bed, getting under the covers and closing their eyes. Ruby couldn't help but smile as she noticed they never went more than a few seconds with their hands apart._

_Maria was sitting next to the window, flipping through a magazine. Upon looking at the cover, Ruby noticed that it was some sort of weapon focused magazine. She'd have to look through it later._

_Qrow mumbled something about a shower, walking into the bathroom as he stifled a yawn. Although Ruby had wanted to check on her uncle, she decided it was best to let him clean up first._

_Sighing, Ruby stretched out. She was too wound up to sleep, and Qrow was already in the bathroom._

_“I think I'm gonna go for a walk. Clear my head.” She eventually said, walking to the door._

_Maria nodded, not looking up from the magazine. “Don't wander too far.”_

_“I won't.”_

_Ruby shut the door behind her quietly, then headed down the hall. She didn't plan on leaving the hotel, opting for finding the hotel's pool so she could dip her feet into the hot tub._

_After reaching the first floor, finding out where the pool was, and walking down the right hallway, the indoor pool was barely in sight. Though before she was even halfway there, she heard loud footsteps coming toward her._

_Whipping around to see who it was, Ruby only had time to open her mouth before she was tackled to the floor with a shriek._

_“WHAT'S THE BIG I--” Halfway through her shout, Ruby's words died in her throat._

_Instead of a total stranger, Ruby was staring up at none other than Penny Polendina. Penny Polendina, with her beautiful green eyes, her adorable freckles, and that award winning smile that made Ruby's heart melt._

_As if she knew Ruby was thinking about it, Penny smiled as brightly as the last time the huntress had seen her. “Hello, Ruby!”_

_And her voice was what broke the dam._

_Tears started running, pouring down Ruby’s face, and Penny stopped smiling._

_“Ruby? What is the matter? Did I do something wrong?”_

_“How are you **here**?” Ruby managed to rasp._

_Penny paused for a moment before standing and helping Ruby up, before pointing to a very uncomfortable General Ironwood._

_“I…. I gathered Penny's old body back up before leaving Beacon. I've been working on rebuilding her ever since. It took quite a while, but I managed to finish her new body just yesterday. And when I got home and told her that you and your friends were here, Penny insisted on coming to see you.”_

_Ruby stared at the general for a moment before making her way over to him and hugging him tightly. “Thank you. For bringing her back.”_

_Ironwood froze, looking at Penny for help. When she just smiled, he awkwardly patted Ruby on the head, before clearing his throat. “I'll give you two some privacy.”_

_When Ironwood was out of sight, Ruby turned back to Penny before hugging her properly, burying her face into her shoulder. “I missed you so much….”_

_Penny immediately hugged back, smiling sadly. “Oh, Ruby…. I'm sorry I made you upset.”_

_Ruby wanted to tell her so many things. That it wasn't her fault, that she meant everything to her, that every minute without her had been agony. She wanted to ramble on and on about how she didn't want to let her out of her sight, how she cared about Penny more than anything, and how much she mattered to her._

_But she had no way to put it into words, and all the feelings in her heart made Ruby feel like she was going to burst. She had to let Penny know, she **needed** to._

_So she settled on a kiss._

_The second her lips touched Penny's she felt her body melt into her friend's embrace. Everything around them disappeared, and all she could sense was Penny. Penny, who was….._

_Completely stiff???_

_Ruby went wide eyed and pulled away, an apology ready, but she shut her mouth when she saw Penny's face._

_The girl was bright red all over, her own eyes blown open and her lips slightly parted. She stared at Ruby, confused, and overwhelmed, and absolutely **delighted**. _

_“Penny? Are….. Are you okay? You're all red. Are you blushing or malfunctioning?”_

_“Ruby……” Penny finally sighed, her hands over her chest._

_Ruby rose an eyebrow. “Penny?”_

_“Ruby.”_

_Ruby stared at her friend as she put her hands down, realization turning into horror. “Penny….?”_

_Penny's shocked face immediately turned to an excited grin. “RUBY!!!”_

_Before the huntress could do anything, she was tackled to the floor again, this shriek louder than the last. The second she hit the carpet, Penny was kissing her, and the whole world disappeared again._

_She kissed back with everything she had, her heart full and her head fuzzy._

_Penny was back. She was here, she was real, she was happy._

_And she loved Ruby back._

As the Ruby came back to the present in her head, an hour of memories flashing by within seconds, she clenched her fists. No one would hurt Penny ever again. Not if she had anything to say about it.

“CINDER!!!” Ruby roared, startling the woman.

Cinder glanced over to Ruby, ready to swat her away like a fly, but her pride soon turned to horror as Ruby closed her eyes.

“Get _**AWAY**_ FROM HER!!!” Ruby screamed, snapping her eyes open once more.

Brilliant light seemed to cover the whole world, and Cinder screamed, wailed in agony as she was bested by Ruby's eyes yet again.

Her skin burning, Cinder fell to her knees, shrieking in rage. Ruby was suddenly right in front of her, and the huntress kicked the woman in the side of her head, sending her flying into a pillar.

“It's over, Cinder. You're done.” Ruby glared down at her.

Cinder only glared at the huntress, too pained to speak.

“I'm going to make sure you never hurt anyone again.”

Before Cinder, or even Penny knew what was happening, Ruby grabbed the woman by the neck, unhinging her jaw like a snake.

Cinder gasped, terror bringing her voice back. “NO, YOU MONSTER! HOW ARE YOU EVEN DOING THIS?!”

Ruby only smirked. “You mean you didn't know? Silver eyed warriors are the best at vore.”

Screaming, Cinder struggled to no avail as Ruby unhinged her jaw again and effortlessly crammed the woman down her throat. She swallowed, sighing, before turning to Penny.

“She tasted fucking disgusting.”

Penny stared, before laughing. She ran to Ruby, hugging her girlfriend tightly before kissing her.

“Let's go get you some real food, Ruby.”

________________________

The two decided on a date at _Café de AU_. It was a quaint little restaurant that was the center of every plausible universe out there. People from all versions of Remnant came to interact, eat Dorito Salads (the café's most popular dish) and see just how weird the other worlds could be.

Ruby and Penny walked in, the bell chiming as the door opened. They stepped up to the counter, and everyone's favorite trans lesbian, Sun Wukong, slid over to the register.

“Hey, it's Nuts n’ Dolts classic! What can I get you ladies today?” Sun grinned.

“We'll have the usual.” Penny smiled.

“Two Nuts and Doltito Salads, coming right up!”

Sun ran back to the kitchen, shouting the order to his co-workers.

As Ruby and Penny looked for a seat, they heard a familiar voice.

“Hey, Ruby, Penny! Long time no see!” Yorse called.

“Hey, it's Beehaw Bumbleby!” Ruby grinned, running over and sitting at Yorse and Beehaw Blake's table. “What are you two doing here?”

“Celebrating Yoring Adam.” Blake smiled. “You?”

Ruby high fived her. “I just Rored Cinder!”

“No way!” Yorse grinned, holding out her fist. “Vore rights?”

“Vore rights!” Ruby fist bumped her, then sat back down. 

“I guess this makes you a silver eyed VOREior now, Ruby.” Yorse snickered.

She rolled her eyes. “Oh ha ha, Yorse. Very funny.”

Yorse winked. “I do my best.”

Ruby shook her head, then looked at Beehaw Blake. “It's so cool that Yorse vores you, Blake.”

Beehaw Blake shook her head, snorting as she took her girlfriend's hand. “She’s not voring me. And I'm not voring her. We're voring each other.”

“Seriously, do we have to tell EVERYONE?” Yorse sighed.

“Why not post it on the internet? Then all the alternate dimensions will know!” Penny suggested.

“Oh, that's a great idea! We can post it on AO3!”

“Man, I love you guys.” Yang grinned, suddenly behind Ruby and Penny with Blake.

“Hey, it's classic us!” Beehaw Blake grinned.

Blake nodded, smiling at Yang and squeezing her hand.

Ruby chuckled. “You guys have been holding hands non-stop.”

Blake and Yang, in unison, smiled and said, "You say that like it's a bad thing.”

They all laughed, the scene slowly fading to black and the credits rolled.

**Author's Note:**

>  _hahahahahhahahahahahhahhahahahhahahahahhahaha_  
>  (This is a joke fic if you couldn't tell)


End file.
